


Nieve.

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: [ Hetalia / Dinamarca  / Islandia ]La vida de Emil no es fácil. Su familia lo odia, en la escuela no le va bien y la única persona que le importaba, su madre, murió. Su padre le echa la culpa de su muerte y lo echa de la casa. Llora y ruega al cielo que este le permita ser feliz al menos una vez. Sin darse cuenta, se transforma en un gato. Y su deber es hacer feliz a un niño que pase las mismas situaciones que él cuando era humano.
Relationships: Denmark/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Nieve.

¡Inútil, inservible! ¿Por qué no moriste tu en vez de tu madre? ¿¡Crees que voy a criar a un imbécil cómo tu!?

Fueron las palabras de mi padre cuando entendí mi mano hacía él mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, buscando una pizca de cariño. 

Papá apartó mi mano de un golpe. Con sus ojos, me dijo que yo jamás sería amado. 

Detrás de mi se hallaba el cadaver de mi madre tendido sobre la su cama. Mi madre, quién siempre tuvo un corazón débil, murió mientras dormía. Su corazón de detuvo lentamente, pero aún así jamás dejó de abrazarme. 

Tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que era odiado por todos. Que nadie me quería. Pero eso no era un sueño, era la realidad. Mamá era la única que me quería. Me desperté llorando, sentí que algo estaba mal. Sentí que la calidez de mamá se apagaba. 

Con las lágrimas aún cayendo sobre mis mejillas, sacudí a mi madre con la intención de despertarla. Pero no tenía caso. Mamá ya estaba muerta. Me quedé llorando y abrazando su cadáver, repitiendo una y otra vez ¡No me dejes! 

Papá dijo que yo la maté. Que mis malas notas, que mi terrible actitud terminaron por debilitar su corazón. Me dijo que todo fue mi culpa. Me golpeó, dejándome moratones por todo el cuerpo. Pero yo no derramaba ninguna lágrima. Mis lágrimas se fueron junto a mi madre. Sólo, aguantaba sus golpes pensando en ella. 

Al final del día, cuando papá se cansó de maltratarme, me echó de la casa. Sin maletas, sin un abrigo, sin nada. Me tiró a la calle con sólo la ropa que tenía puesta. 

Hacia frío. Mucho frío. Era una noche invernal donde la nieve que caía ahogaba mis pulmones. ¿O quizá yo lo sentía frío porque ya no tenía a alguien que me brinde calidez? Ya no tenía un hogar al donde regresar. No tenía nada. Estaba completamente sólo. Madre amaba los climas fríos, amaba la nieve. Y yo, la odiaba. Odiaba la nieve. 

Mordí mi labio inferior con frustración. Me eché a correr mientras mi garganta se irritaba debido a mis gritos. Gritaba y gritaba esperando que la fuerte presión en mi corazón se aliviara. 

Mis lágrimas amenazaban con caer cada que pensaba en mi madre. Quería volver a verla, ¡Quería que me siguiese tratando cómo un niño aún si tengo diecisiete años! ¡Quiero volver a ver su sonrisa! ¡Qué haga dulces y comamos juntos mientras tomamos té! ¡Quiero que me abrace una vez más! 

Seguí corriendo, no planeaba detenerme. Sólo lo haría cuando mis piernas flaquearan y me derrumbe en el suelo.

Grité el nombre de mi madre mirando al cielo. Le estaba rogando que me ayudara. Lloré para que mi madre me escuchara. Sin saberlo, caí al suelo donde la nieve amortiguó mi golpe. No pude levantarme. Estaba cansado. Mis piernas no respondían. 

\- Mamá.. ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? 

No pude levantar mi mirada, quedó fijada en la nieve del suelo. Intentaba levantarme, pero había llevado a mi cuerpo a su límite. Mis piernas dolían, ardían de todo lo que había corrido. Incluso respiración era incontrolable. 

\- Mamá, por favor, dame una oportunidad de ser feliz. 

Derramé lágrimas sobre el suelo. Lloré. Solamente quería ser feliz. Mamá había conseguido liberarse del inútil de mi padre con el que siempre peleaba.. Pero yo seguía atrapado en el mismo laberinto. 

No planeo quedarme en el suelo, ni bajar la mirada nunca más. 

Jamás. Me levantaré, seguiré corriendo hasta que mi corazón se detenga. 

Seguiré corriendo.. ¡Seguiré corriendo! 

Mis piernas respondían torpemente a mis órdenes, mis pulmones deseaban descansar y mi corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Mis ojos parecían las de una bestia salvaje. Estoy determinado a seguir corriendo. Seguiré viviendo. No me importa cuanto el mundo se esmere en hacerme retroceder. 

Mamá, por favor, mirame.

El viento frío golpeaba mis mejillas, como si me quisiera empujar hacia atrás para detenerme. Pero nada iba a detenerme esta vez. Yo.. Yo seguiré con la frente en alto. No volveré a dejar que nadie me pisotee otra vez. 

Incluso si la nieve hace que me resbale.. No voy a parar.

Corrí y corrí, sin darme cuenta que había llegado a otra ciudad. También, me di cuenta que todo se había vuelto mucho mas grande y alto. El cielo parecía estar más alejado que de costumbre. Me percate de que no llevaba ropa tampoco. 

Caminando por aquella nueva ciudad, explorando sus locales, me miré sobre el vidrio de uno de ellos. 

¿Ese era yo..? 

Ese gato reflejado en el vidrio, ¿Era yo? Pequeño, pelaje blanco brillante. Ese era yo.

El dueño de la panadería salió a la puerta y me miró. Pensé que me echaría con una escoba de su local, pero en su lugar se agachó y acarició mi cabeza. Me preguntó si tenía hambre, y me trajo un pequeño pedazo de pan recién horneado que agradecí mucho. 

Escuché a un niño llorar, lloraba muy fuerte. 

\-- ¡Papá, otra vez me molestaron en la escuela! 

Exclamaba el niño de cabellos rubios hacia el panadero. Aquel hombre era su padre, quién lo abrazó con mucha ternura para calmar su llanto. 

\-- Vamos, no llores.. Vas a asustar al gatito. Mira como te observa, de seguro piensa que debes ser un niño que llora mucho. 

El niño limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente y mostró su rostro más serio posible.

\-- ¡Yo no soy un llorón, gatito! Yo soy un hombre fuerte. 

\-- Pero los hombres fuertes también lloran, Mathias.

Mathias iba a replicar, pero el humo saliendo de uno de los hornos alertó a su padre quien salió corriendo hacia la cocina. 

\-- ¡El pan!

Quedamos nosotros dos en la puerta del local.

\-- Hola, gatito. 

Me saludó, mientras acariciaba mi pelaje. 

\-- Me llamo Mathias. ¿Tú no tienes nombre? ¿Puedo ponerte uno? 

Me preguntaba, entusiasmado. Si decía que no, ni siquiera podría entenderme.

\-- Manchitas, ¿Te parece?

Gruñí, cómo un notorio no.

\-- ¿Rayitas? ¿Señor Bigotes? ¿Pelusa? 

Rechace todos sus nombres. Mathias iba a deprimirse, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

\-- Tu pelaje es blanco. Blanco cómo la nieve.. Nieve.. ¿Nieve no te parece un buen nombre? 

Madre amaba la nieve. Acepté aquel nombre en honor a madre. Mis gatunos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era raro ver a un gato llorar, ¿Verdad? Mathias rápidamente me tomó entre sus infantiles manos y me abrazó. 

\-- ¡No llores, Nieve! ¡Mamá se pone triste cada vez que alguien llora!

¿Mamá? ¿Hablaba de su mamá?

\-- Sabes.. Mi mamá murió.. Tenía algo.. ¿Cáncer? No sé.. Era una enfermedad muy fea.. Mamá me dijo que no debía llorar, que cada que yo lloraba ella se ponía triste. Los hombres no lloran.. ¿Verdad? 

Los ojos de Mathias se cristalizaron y sus lágrimas mojaron mi pelaje. Quedé acurrucado sobre su hombro mientras ambos llorabamos. 

\-- Mamá murió.. Y no tengo amigos en la escuela.. Me siento sólo.. T-tu.. ¿Podrías ser mi amigo? ¿Podrías jugar conmigo? 

Los ojos de Mathias eran idénticos a los míos cuando era humano. Estaban llenos de tristeza por la muerte de su más preciado ser querido. Buscaban algo a que aferrarse. Buscaban aferrarse a la felicidad. 

Quise decirle "Sí".. Pero soy un gato, así que maullé.

\-- Dijiste "Meow" es un sí en idioma gatuno, ¿No? Maulla otra vez para decir que sí. 

Maullé otra vez.

\-- ¡Tengo un amigooo! 

Me levantó por los aires mientras él sonreía ampliamente. Entramos a la panadería donde Mathias empezó a exclamarle a su padre que había conseguido un nuevo amigo, que íbamos a ser los mejores amigos de todo el mundo. Su padre rió, diciéndole que a su madre le encantaría verme. 

¿A mamá también le hubiera encantado ver que conseguí un amigo? Mamá, ¿Estás viendo esto ahora? ¿Fue todo obra tuya? ¿Le pediste a Dios que me ayudara? ¿O Dios debía ayudar a este niño a ser feliz? Mamá, ¿Me estás viendo? Te quiero, mamá. En donde sea que estés, quiero decirte que te quiero. Por favor, esperame. Haré muy feliz a Mathias mientras la corta vida gatuna me lo permita. Luego, me uniré a ti. 

Mis manos no servían de nada. No pudieron ayudarte cuando moriste, papá las golpeaba.. Pero ahora Mathias sostiene mis manos con delicadeza y me hace sentir querido. Siento mucha nostalgia. También cuando jugamos, te recuerdo a ti jugando conmigo cuando era más pequeño.

Jugamos a las escondidas. Donde yo debo esconderme y si no me encuentra, el empieza a llorar. Por eso, debo salir de mi escondite para hacerle saber que no me fui. Yo lloraba cuando no te encontraba. Y tú me abrazabas mientras me decías que siempre estarías a mi lado. Siempre lo estarás.. ¿Verdad? Incluso si no puedo verte.. Estás conmigo. 

Haré muy feliz a Mathias. Lo haré una persona fuerte y amorosa. Jugaremos muchos juegos, miraremos las estrellas juntos y te recordaré cada vez que salga la luna. Me gustaría decirle a Mathias que su madre brilla junto a ti en el cielo nocturno, pero.. Ya no puedo hablar cómo un humano. 

Mamá, muchas gracias por todo. 

Después de todo, creo que la nieve no es tan mala.


End file.
